This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Polymeric wheel covers have been used to temporarily cover the aluminum or steel wheels of automotive vehicle wheels after assembly of the vehicle is complete and during shipment to a dealership for sale. The wheel covers are intended to stay in contact with the wheel or tire to prevent ambient conditions such as rain, dust, saltwater, and/or pollutants from contacting and oxidizing a finish of the wheel, or oxidizing the surface of proximate items such as brake rotors or drums. The wheel covers are intended to be removable and reusable, but need to remain in place and intact during the entire period of their use. Known designs include flat peel-and-stick covers having an adhesive on one surface which temporarily retains a surface of the wheel cover to the wheel.
Known problems with existing wheel covers used for this purpose include marring of the rim/tire by contact from the wheel cover, adhesive residue which must be cleaned from the wheel or tire surfaces, the inability of the wheel cover to provide and maintain 360 degree contact with the tire, and the inability of the wheel cover to remain in place during transit, particularly during shipment on a car or vehicle carrier. High velocity air entering behind known wheel covers moves the outer edge of the wheel cover away from contact with the wheel or tire, allowing further air to deflect the wheel cover. Known wheel covers can permanently deflect by bending substantially in half, or are completely displaced by this high velocity air flow. If the wheel cover deflects sufficiently to yield wheel cover material, even if the wheel cover is not permanently displaced, the wheel cover cannot be re-used, thereby increasing the cost by requiring a new wheel cover to replace each damaged wheel cover.